


Deal with the Devil

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bottom! Jackson, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mundane, Top! Mark - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Jackson doesn't believe in wizards or anything supernatural. But maybe seeking help in a small magic shop is his only option left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Markson is life. And I can't stop to write new FF about them. Enjoy.

Jackson knows that this isn’t a good idea. But when are his ideas good anyway. To defend him, after all, there isn't really another chance. Still, he can't get himself to take the last step and enter the small shop, which just looks really creepy. But Jinyoung said it's safe. Jackson should probably not trust his best friend that much, especially because he knows of his weakness for supernatural stuff. The older doesn't quite believe in ghosts and magic and all that crazy stuff. Not, that he would ever tell Jinyoung that, he can't break the younger's heart.

But it's funny that even though he doesn't believe in it, he is here now, standing in front of a magic shop. Not one of those where you can buy party tricks and this kind of fun stuff. No, you get all those weird herbs and old books. Jackson has to be crazy to really come here or he is just really desperate. After all, it's worth a try, what can happen?

Taking a deep breath Jackson opens the door, hearing the sound of bells hanging over the door. Besides that the first thing he notices is the strong scent of so many different things, it makes him feel nauseated. And someone should definitely vacuum this place because it's already hard to breathe. Jackson is surprised that whoever runs this shop, even earns money. Who comes here by choice? Okay, Jackson does, but he kind of had no other chance, so it doesn't count.

"Hello?" He asks into the silence, feeling a little uncomfortable, slowly walking further into the mess of a shop, looking weirded out, when seeing what strange stuff is sold here.

>Fairy dust<

"Yeah, sure." He mutters, rolling his eyes. Jinyoung really has to be crazy, to recommend him this place. The cashier is probably some old crazy guy who thinks he is a wizard and was abducted by aliens in his childhood. Jackson chuckles to his own thoughts, just finding this whole situation funny. Even though he definitely won't find a solution to his problem here, it definitely lifts his mood. Looking through the shelves, he finds a lot more interesting and strange stuff.

"Handcuffs made out of silver." He looks at them with raised eyebrows. Who needs this?

"For you and your werewolf lover?" Jackson jumps at the sudden voice, dropping the handcuffs, but with inhuman speed, the person that had quietly approached him catches them.

"It's really rude to come into a shop and just drop things." The man says, looking at the smaller with a pout. Jackson's heart is still pounding.

"I'm sorry." Normally he wouldn't apologize, because after all, that guy scared him, but something about the taller's aura is creepy and also impressive.

"I forgive you." He says with a small smile. "So, for you and your werewolf boyfriend?"

"No..." Jackson stutters, uncomfortable with the situation. The other looks a little disappointed at the answer.

"I see, not everyone is into that kinky stuff. But trust me they are really safe, not even around full moon time a werewolf could destroy them." The taller winks at Jackson, before setting them back in the shelve.

"Werewolf?" Jackson asks, totally overwhelmed with everything at the moment.

"Oh...I guess you are new to this. Did a vampire turn you? Like sorry, but I can't make you human again." The older says with a sad expression, walking further into the shop, a confused Jackson on his tracks.

"No..." Jackson stutters, they arrive at a cashier, and the taller goes behind it smiling at the other.

"What then? Sold your soul? Again I can't help. You can only sell your body to an Incubus, so you are kind of immortal at least as long as the Incubus is pleased with you. Or you just pay back what you got from the demon, but that's impossible in most cases." Again Jackson doesn’t quite know what to answer, that guy really is crazy.

"Also not it? Are you okay?" The older looks concern at the other's pale face.

"Yeah... it's just I'm...surprised."

"Why? Because I'm not an old ugly witch, with a black cat?" Jackson blushes because if he is honest the guy really is handsome.

"Don't tell me you're just here because of me." The shop owner says, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm not into men."

"I also said that at your age."

"No, I'm really not gay."

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugs it off. "So what brings you here?"

"My friend recommend your shop...Jinyoung...he was here...I guess."

"Yes. I remember that cute guy from last week. So you must be his friend, the one who doesn't believe in magic." He smirks. "Jackson, right?" Said man nods.

"I'm Mark Tuan." The man, Mark as he just introduced himself stretches his arm out, smiling at the shorter, who slowly accepts the hand shaking it.

"So what do you need now?"

Jackson hesitates with his answer. He kind of feels stupid for coming here for wanting this one thing. But he really feels like it's his only chance an option left.

"A love poison..." He mumbles but Mark was able to hear him, his brows raising.

"To play with love is dangerous. Why do you need a portion of this kind?"

"My ex-girlfriend left me for a richer man. They will marry and I want to get her back before that happens." Jackson couldn't stop himself from blushing. He really must sound pathetic.

"Okay." With a swift movement, Mark turns around reaching for a small bottle on the top shelve behind the counter. The younger is surprised at how fast and without any further question, Mark is willing to give him the love poison. He was already handing it over when suddenly he stops, looking at the shorter with a smirk.

"But...how will you pay for it?"

"I have enough money." Jackson quickly says, getting out his wallet.

"I don't need mundane money." Mark shrugs about to put the bottle away.

"No." The younger shouts, stopping the other. "I'll pay whatever you want." If he wouldn't have been so focused on getting the potion, the evil smile on the other's face would have probably bothered him. But Jackson didn't even notice.

"Mhm...what can you give me human?" Mark looks at thoughts. "I don't need your soul, I'm not a demon. Your blood is also not in my interest...you would do everything?" Jackson quickly nods.

"I need someone who helps me in this shop. As payment, you will work for me. Let's say for about four months." Jackson could have nearly laughed, that that's all the other wanted. That would be a piece of cake.

"Sure." He agrees.

"Do we need to make a deal, with blood?" When Mark burst into laughter he immediately feels embarrassed.

"I'm not the devil." He smiles. "A handshake will be enough."

And again they reach for each other, their hands intertwining. But this time Jackson could feel something weird, that climbs up his fingertips, burning a bit.

"It's settled then." Mark smiles, suddenly letting go, handing over the bottle.

"Good luck Jackson. Be careful. That potion was expensive."

Jackson has never left a shop that fast, still feeling his hand burn and he is sure he could never forget Mark's face. Because when they shook hands he could have sworn the other's eyes had turned violet for a moment, shining dangerously. He is really getting as superstitious as Jinyoung. Crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter. I'm sorry more will come soon!!! <3

When Mark spotted the mundane again in his shop their encounter was completely different than before. Jackson didn't seem unsure or flustered, he was seemingly angry, but it only made him cuter in the mage's eyes.

"You bastard!" the younger cursed putting the empty bottle on the table, in a really carefree way, but at least he didn't break it.

"I knew all this magic stuff is bullshit."

"Language," Mark warned, looking at the shorter amused. "Maybe you could enlighten me, where is the problem?" Jackson didn't like how the other was constantly smirking. There was nothing funny about the situation.

"You >potion<..." The mundane said the last word in a very sarcastic and in Mark's opinion disrespectful tone. "...didn't work."

The mage hesitated for a moment picking up the bottle to inspect it. "How did you use it?"

"We met at a cafe...and I put it in her coffee." Mark couldn't stop himself to break into a fit of laughter, earning a death glare from the younger.

"What?"

"You both have to drink it. How do you think the potion knows which person, she should be in love with?" While the mage found this situation to be hilarious, Jackson was flushing furiously. How couldn't he have thought about that?

"Oh...then I need another one." Hesitating for a bit Mark looked at him.

"That's not how it works." The mage answered. "Casting too many spells on one person can make them lose their mind or cause physical damage."

"But..." Jackson tried to reason, getting cut off by the older. "I'm sorry."

"It didn't even work the first time." The mundane wasn't about to give up that fast.

"In your case, the potion only made any feelings of love stronger."

"So she really loved that jerk." Jackson couldn't believe it.

"Him or his money," Mark explained, shrugging it off. "Why do you even want her back anyway. You mundanes are weird."

"We were together since High School, it's like she threw my last years away." Jackson's voice was quiet and the mage nearly felt sorry.

"She was able to move on, so you will too." The younger only huffed, about to just turn around and leave this damn shop.

"Wait!" Slowly Jackson turned around waiting for Mark to declare what he wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, let's say around 4 p.m.," Mark said, smiling sheepishly.

"Wait...why should I meet up with you?" The mundane couldn't figure it out. Was he forgetting something?

"But the portion didn't work..." Jackson wanted to complain.

"It did. You were just too incompetent to use it properly. Not my fault." The innocent smile om the mages face was only making the other angrier.

"What? Do you want to force me to work for you? I didn't sign any contract." It's really remarkable how quickly Mark's expression went from nice to a devilish look that makes the younger shutter. Before Jackson could even react the mage reached for his right hand, pushing the sleeve up.

"Let me tell you..." Gently Mark brushed over the back of the mundane's hand. "...my mark is upon your skin. If you don't pay me back, you'll regret it." Jackson stares at his hand with wide eyes, startled at the appearance of a black symbol on his skin.

"What the hell!" He shouts, jumping back, rubbing over his hand trying to get rid of the mark. The mage is unfaced by the younger's shock.

"At first it will only hurt...That pain will increase and start spreading through your body...Then you'll die." Mark smirked. "Of course only if you refuse to come."

"I..." Jackson wasn't sure what he should answer or belief. It might be a little coward of him to just turn around and leave the shop as fast as possible, but he still did. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was Mark's voice and his laughing. "See you tomorrow, Jackson!"

Mark grabbed the empty bottle, putting it away with a smile when suddenly his friend appeared.

"You're so cruel. Scaring that cute mundane off."

"It's kind of nice seeing him all flustered...but that's it" Mark had to admit.

"And here I was thinking he is your boy toy." Bambam loved teasing his mage friend, getting the older to flush.

"I'm not doing that anymore." Mark frowned.

"I know...I know since 1964. That someone really broke your heart," Mark could only roll his eyes at the younger.

"Relationships are just too complicated."

"Of course. You totally have the hots for the mundane." The other mage smirked

"I've seen him for the second time?"

"And after the first, you already offered him a deal. Don't deny it, my friend." Mark would definitely not agree.

"Shut up or I'll turn you into a crow." Bambam only laughed at the threat, he knew the other well enough to be sure that he wouldn't do it. But the younger decided to leave it, for now, promising himself to find out what exactly Mark's intentions were towards the younger mundane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead... :)

Jackson wouldn't give in. As if magic really did exist. Bullshit. Still, the strange tattoo on his hand, made him worry a bit. But there was no pain yet and he wouldn't be a coward and just run to the magic shop. After all, he made the deal, but Mark could have helped him with the potion. There was one thing Jackson was sure about he hated the >magican<. He was arrogant and scary, not the type of people Jackson wanted to hang out with. But Jinyoung was insisting that the shop owner was one of the nicest people he had ever met and that Jackson could be glad to have a job there.

But Jackson wasn't even sure what exactly he was supposed to do there. He wasn’t able to give any costumers advice, not that it would matter that stuff was fake after all. He would just annoy them away. Mark would forget their deal quickly and Jackson could go on with his not supernatural life.

Happy with his idea Jackson left the small coffee shop, enjoying the warmth of his drink. Slowly the caffeine stimulated his senses. He was about to take another sip when there was suddenly a flash of pain in his hand, he dropped his cup, clutching on his palm. The pain started from the mark and spread through his whole arm.

"Fuck." He cursed, feeling how the pain faded, before coming back even stronger. Jackson searched his surroundings, expecting the magician to be somewhere to laugh at him, but the only unusual thing he spotted was a raven that seemed to watch him. Could the magician transform into animals? Or look through their eyes? If then that's really creepy. Jackson couldn’t help but feel like the blackbird was watching him. Still clutching to his hand, Jackson decided that he had to go to the magic shop because he was not really up to die painfully.

The closer he came to the shop, the fewer his hand hurt and when he entered the pain was only a memory.

"You're too late for your first shift." Jackson looked up seeing the magician already busy running around his shop to refill the shelves. "But I was expecting that." He put the last thing away and looked at Jackson with a wide smile, who wasn’t really up to return that gesture.

"Put on a smile. I don't want you scaring away my customers with your grumpy face. And after all, you look much cuter when you smile." The magician winked at him, before innocently continuing with his duties.

"I'm not cute," Jackson muttered, not really up to the other's flirtatious behaviour, which was really unlike him but after all, he was just forced to come here.

"Come on!" Mark had definitely heard him complaining. "I really was just complimenting you. Cute twinks are totally in."

Okay, that was really too much for Jackson. Cute twinks?????

"This definitely counts as sexual harassment at workplace." He stuttered, trying his best to shoot the magician a judging look.

"Two things." Mark smiled, when he approached the smaller, placing his hands softly on his shoulders. "First. It's nice that you finally accept this as your workplace."

"It's no..."

"Ahhh..." The magician shut him up placing a finger on the younger's lips, which felt extremely soft, which really shouldn't have been the point of the whole thing. "Second. Who said that I appreciate a cute twink. That wasn't necessarily an offer. " At least that was what he said his eyes really said the opposite. Jackson was starting to regret every decision he ever made.

"But we should really start with getting to work now." Mark let go of him acting as if they hadn't just stood way to close to each other, why looking at each other's lips. Not in a bromance way, trust me. "And Bambam stop spying and come out. Don't be a creep."

Jackson nearly got a heart attack when suddenly a boy appeared near them. How hadn't he noticed the other before? The mundane realized the younger's eyes turning from a pinkish back to a normal colour. Definitely not normal, but he was surrounded by magician what did he expect?

"But it's so much fun to see you two flirting." The young boy explained, smirking at them.

"We weren't flirting." Mark corrected him, to both Jackson and Bambam's surprise. "Man! Just no!... But anyway how impolite of me." Witha a swift movement, Bambam turned around looking at Jackson with big eyes. "It's amazing to finally have someone hot work here. I really felt lonely."

"Seriously Bambam!!!" Mark complained. "I'm hot too and your boss." But those words didn't seem to bother the young boy at all, he just laughed it off, keeping his focus on the confused mundane.

"I'm Bambam. An animagus mage half-blooded born in Thailand. And now I run this shop at night. Mark and I are kinds of partners even though he insists that he is my boss. And just for the records he really has the hots for you, which I do get, you're totally his type and that a..."

"Cut it!" Mark ended the rambling, acting as if he wasn't listening. The whole thing just confused Jackson even more. What was he supposed to say after that?

"I'm Jackson...Wang. I'm...human..." He could hear Mark's soft giggles at that statement. "I'm from Hong Kong...and I work here now. " Hopefully that was enough as an introduction.

"Great I'm looking forward to working with you." Bambam smiled before disappearing in a pink cloud of smoke, which really seemed right out of a magic show.

Coughing because he shouldn't have breathed in the smoke, Jackson stumbled to the back of the shop, where Mark stood behind the counter, looking at him innocently.

"He just does that to impress people it's a simple spell and trusts me the pink smoke is totally unnecessary, he just is a sucker for great entrances and disposals." Mark rolled his eyes at Bambam's childish behaviour.

"Is the smoke poisonous?" Jackson asked because his throat was still feeling sore.

"No idea. You're the first one to breathe some in...just tell me if you feel like something is growing inside of you or if you can't feel your hands anymore." Definitely not the answer the mundane wanted to hear. "But let's finally start. I'll show you how to put some things away and I might even show you the work at the counter later if you are a good boy."Jackson hated that pet name already, but he just nodded with a forced smile.

"Wait, Mark. I have a question...What is an animagus?"

"Have you never watched Harry Potter...tsk tsk...an animagus is a magician that can turn into an animal. Bambam, for example, is used to transform into a grey cat, you will definitely see him around. During days he mostly sleeps somewhere in that form."

"I see." So Jackson was right, the magician could turn into animals. The black raven had definitely been Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Looking at it now, Jackson could definitely image much worse jobs, then simply working at the magician's shop. Besides the constant flirting, which he got used to anyway, it was pretty chill and he even loved Bambam's company. From time to time the animagus would take a break from sleeping to talk to Jackson. On some occasions, he would even show him fun magical gadgets that people could buy in the shop. But only when Mark wasn't watching because the oldest magician didn't seem to like how close those two grew.

At first, the mundane had been worried that he couldn't manage his "Human job" next to paying off the deal, but Mark didn't seem to mind that he wouldn't work there all the time. Maybe because of those times when he messed up, dropping some really expensive fairy dust.

Most of the time the shop wasn't really busy. Jackson would just sit behind the cashier, petting Bambam in his cat form, waiting for his shift to be over.

"JACKSON!" It wasn't hard for the mundane to recognize the voice of his best friend, who entered the shop. Jinyoung smiled at his friend, he loved to visit him during his work. "How is my favourite cashier?"

Jackson just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "Don't be that noisy or you'll wake Bambam."

"Sorry." Jinyoung lowered his voice, looking at the small furry ball in Jackson's lap. "He really is a cute cat."

"Don't tell him or he won't shut up about it." Jackson chuckled, gently putting the animagus on the chair after getting up. "So what brings you here? Don't tell me you want another of those sea drops. I told you they are basically drugs."

"They are just sweets." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. His friend really was a bit frantic about all the magic stuff. "I just wanted to come and ask if you're up to a few drinks tonight, we haven't done that for too long." He didn't add that the reason was Jackson's girlfriend, or now ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah sure." Jackson actually really needed a night off with good drinks. "And where should we go?"

"How about the nightclub down the road?" Jinyoung suggested.

"Bad choice." Both of them flinched at the sudden appearance of the animagus. "The vampires hang out there all the time, two good-looking mundanes would be a wonderful meal for them."

"Can you stop scaring me?" Jackson pouted at the magician, who only laughed at the shorter man.

"Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you two were pretty loud and woke me up."

"Sorry, we didn't want to." The older mundane apologized.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have heard your conversation then and by tomorrow you two would be found in a small isle, drained from every drop of blood." Jackson was sure that Bambam was just being over dramatic like often, but he didn't want to risk it. "But thank god, you two have me. It's not easy to get an invitation especially as a mundane, but I like you two. Tonight I'll host a party here and both of you are welcome to come."

"But won't we be the only two humans?" The mundanes were a bit worried about that proposal.

"Not necessary. The head mage, who will attend as well really has a thing for cute mundanes." Bambam chuckled at their shocked and embarrassed faces. "Just be there. It will be amazing, I promise..." The last part was stifled by a big yawn.

"I'll go to sleep now, it's going to be a long night." Bambam smiled at the boys before, changing into a grey cat, comfortably laying down on the chair.

________________ 

It had taken Jackson ages to finally choose an outfit, after all, he hasn't been out for too long. Jinyoung had teased him that he was only so picky about his clothes because he wanted to look hot for Mark, which of course wasn’t true. At least that's what the younger insisted on.

When they finally arrived back at the shop, Jackson was convinced that Bambam told them the wrong date. Until they entered the shop.

It seemed as if the door teleported them to a different room, which was filled with many people, enjoying the party. The party could only be described as a fair mix between high class and disco, both not really Jackson's type, mostly he preferred quite clubs with good drinks.

There was this weird feeling he had in his guts, maybe he just didn’t like to be surrounded by so many magicians as a weak human.

"WOW." Bambam's suddenly appeared next to them, holding some weird drink in his right hand, while his other hand was holding onto a taller man that was dragged with him. "You look freaking hot!" He commented on Jackson's outfit while checking the older out.

"I'm glad you could come." The animagus smiled. "But where are my manners. Guys, this is a good friend of mine Yungyeom." He pointed to the tall man next to him. "And those two are the cutest mundane's ever."

"Nice to finally meet Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung." Yungyeom smiled at them. "Bambam won't shut up about you two."

"Not true." The older protested, glaring at his friend. "I'll get you two some drinks." And in the next minute, both magicians had disappeared in the crowd, leaving two startled friends behind.

"Let's follow him to the bar?" Jinyoung suggested and the tried their best to get through the crowd.

At the time Jackson arrived at the counter he already lost Jinyoung, looking around frantically for his friend, until he spotted him talking to a handsome stranger.

"Of course you friend is Jaebum's type." Quickly turning around Jackson came face to face with Mark who was leaning against the counter looking at Jackson with a smug smile.

"That's Im Jaebum?"

"Yes, the head of all magician's in Seoul."

Jackson just shrugged, his friend definitely deserved some fun time and why not a hot magician?

"I didn't know you would be here." Mark broke the silence, he sounded concerned.

"Bambam invited us."

"He shouldn't have." Jackson looked at the other in surprise, where was that anger coming from all out of the sudden?

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Definitely not the answer the younger wanted. "Enjoy the party and try not to die." With those last words, Mark grabbed two glasses that the bartender had placed next to him before he left Jackson alone.

The mundane followed the magician with his eyes, surprised when he saw him talking to a woman, an obvious smile on his lips.

For some reason, Jackosn didn't like that sight. She laughed at something he said, her hand smoothly, placed on his arm, looking at the magician with adoration. There was definitely something going on between those two. And for some reason, it seemed to bother the mundane.

"Whatever." He spoke to himself turning away from them, ordering a random drink.

When the bartender arrived, Jackson literally gulped down the drink in one swing, asking for another one.

"Jackson?" He turned around coming face to face with Bambam again. "Oh no! That's why I wanted to get you a drink. Those are really not for mundane's." The animagus looked worried, but Jackson couldn't pinpoint why. He felt great, better than ever before.

He was just a bit tired. Maybe he should take a quick nap...just for a few minutes.

"Jackson!!!"


End file.
